


Miłość matki to spracowane ręce, nieprzespane noce

by Rzan



Series: Nie bój się cieni [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitter-sweet, F/M, Gen, Multi, Post-War, child fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: — Mamo, poczytasz nam dziś o Muminkach?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Patronuska

_Macierzyństwo to taki zawód, w którym nie można pracować na zmiany_ _[1]._  
J. Picoul

* * *

 

Ten dzień nie różnił się zbytnio od pozostałych w mijającym miesiącu. Tak samo często padało, a wieczorem osiadała mgła. Wilgoć powodowała jeszcze większe loki u Granger, skręcając jej kędziorki w sprężynki prawie niemożliwe do rozplątania. Parne powietrze dusiło, utrudniając oddychanie. Dzień, jak co dzień, a jednak dla Hermiony różnił się on diametralnie.

_Mamo._

Właśnie tak została dziś nazwana przez jedną ze swoich podopiecznych. To słowo, składające się z dwóch sylab, było dla niej ważniejsze od _kocham cię_. Ciężkie, pełne odpowiedzialności, które powodowało u kobiety dreszcze. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie mogła je usłyszeć skierowane do swojej osoby. Pamiętała, kiedy Ginny z radością opowiadała jej, gdy James ją właśnie tak po raz pierwszy nazwał. Szczęście oraz to rozchodzące się uczucie ciepła sprawiło, że obie uśmiechały się do siebie, jakby właśnie wygrały los na jakiejś loterii. Harry nie rozumiał całego zamieszania do momentu, aż nie przypomniały mu, jak on się zachowywał, gdy pierwszym wyrazem Teddy’ego było _tato_. Przyznał im wtedy rację i przeprosił za swoje niewybredne żarty, które w tamtym czasie rzucał w ich kierunku.

Dzieciaki z sierocińca dotychczas zwracały się do niej per _ciociu_ — te bardziej śmiałe lub _panno Granger_ — te bardziej wycofane. Freya często mieszała obie formy, więc Hermiona tym bardziej zdziwiła się, gdy to właśnie z jej ust padło to upragnione słowo. Z drugiej strony, czy naprawdę była zaskoczona? Ta mała przylepa nie odstępowała jej na krok od czasu pojawienia się we wspólnym domu. Gdy tylko Hermiona przekraczała próg, dziewczynka jak zaczarowana pojawiała się praktycznie znikąd i lgnęła do kobiety. Rzadko się odzywała, po prostu jak cień podążała za Granger, obserwując, co kobieta robi.

Mogła uchodzić za aniołka — bardzo jasne włoski otaczały jej pucołowatą buzię z rumianymi z podekscytowania policzkami, a oczy lśniły ciemną zielenią, gdy tylko słyszała o tostach, które uwielbiała. Czas spędzony z tą małą nauczył Hermionę, że Freya lubiła się śmiać, chociaż miała koszmarnie krzywe zęby.

Freya w ich ośrodku pojawiła się nagle. Przyprowadził ją jeden z przechodniów, mówiąc, że zauważył, jak błąkała się w okolicach zaułku za Kotłem w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Hermiona była wdzięczna, że mężczyzna nie zostawił dziewczynki samej sobie, tylko postanowił jej pomóc. Dzięki temu mogli się nią zaopiekować. Nie musiała już martwić się o dach nad głową podczas snu czy ucieczki przed zimnym wiatrem. U nich miała swój własny kąt, a to, że pokój dzieliła z innymi dziewczynkami w podobnym do niej wieku, było przyjemną odmianą.

Mała dosyć szybko się zaaklimatyzowała. Dzieci przyjęły ją do swojego grona, jakby znały się od zawsze, jakby po prostu była kolejnym młodszym kuzynem. Dużo pomogło jej też znormalizowanie trybu dnia — posiłki były z reguły serwowane w podobnym czasie, cisza nocna była ciszą nocną i panowała zasada, by nie zakłócać w tym czasie snu innym. Jednak chyba najwięcej dobra zrobiły obowiązki. Pomoc przy nakrywaniu do stołów czy opieka i zabawa z młodszymi dziećmi spowodowały, że Freya czuła się ważna. Potrzebna. Nie miała poczucia winy, że jest darmozjadem, miała wrażenie, że jakoś się odpłaca za to, co robią dla niej dorośli. Była mała, ale bardzo rezolutna.

Dziewczynka bardzo łatwo się przywiązywała — miała już swoją ulubioną zabawkę, bez której nie mogła zasnąć, ulubione danie, które jadła zawsze, gdy była chora, ulubiony kąt w salonie, gdzie się bawiła lub drzemała, dlatego nikogo nie zdziwiło, kiedy dziewczynka upodobała sobie Hermionę jako ulubionego dorosłego. To jej się słuchała najbardziej i właśnie z nią najmniej się kłóciła. Oczywiście, że przedrzeźniała kobietę i starała się często postawić na swoim, jednak dla Hermiony znaczyło to tylko to, że dziewczynka w końcu czuje się jak w domu.

Jednak tego nigdy się nie spodziewała. Nawet o tym nie myślała!

_Mamo._

I wcale nie było to słowo użyte jakoś przy specjalnej okazji. Freya właśnie odnosiła do kuchni swoje brudne naczynia po zjedzonym podwieczorku, gdy powiedziała:

— Mamo, poczytasz nam dziś o Muminkach?

Hermiona w szoku wpatrywała się w dziewczynkę. Milczała, myśląc, że się przesłyszała. Przecież jak? Dlaczego! Dopiero gdy Freya nadal wpatrywała się w nią, czekając na odpowiedź, kobieta ocknęła się z otumanienia.

— Oczywiście! — powiedziała drżącym, trochę za głośnym głosem.

Była roztrzęsiona tym drobnym zwrotem, którego dziewczynka użyła. Nie umiała zebrać myśli, chciała jak najszybciej stąd uciec, ale uważała, że nie mogła zawieść zaufania dziecka, które przed chwilą nazwało ją matką. Pierwszy raz tak nieskładnie czytała książkę, ale dziewczynkom zdawała się wystarczyć sama obecność Hermiony — usnęły, nim kobieta dotarła do połowy opowieści. Kobieta okryła je kołdrami i powoli wycofała się z ich pokoju.

Czuła się przytłoczona napierającymi zewsząd emocjami.

 

 

 

Kobieta uspokoiła się na tyle, by móc się aportować przed swój dom. Wbiegła, szeroko otwierając drzwi, i już od progu wołała swojego narzeczonego.

— Teodor!

Znalazła go w jego biurze, gdzie siedział pochylony nad jakimiś dokumentami. Gdy zobaczył, jak Hermiona wpada do gabinetu z rozwichrzonymi włosami i desperacją na twarzy, natychmiast wstał od biurka i podszedł do niej, po czym ją objął. Granger wzięła duży wdech, czując się już o wiele spokojniejszą. Obecność Teodora zawsze działała na nią kojąco, dzięki niemu mogła racjonalnie myśleć, a kiedy zdarzały się jej emocjonalne potknięcia, zawsze był przy niej, by jej je delikatnie wskazać.

Chaotycznie i nieskładnie opowiedziała mu o swojej ostatniej rozmowie z Freyą. Ku jej zaskoczeniu Teodor wcale się nie zdziwił tym, co zaszło. Stwierdził, że już od dawna wydawało mu się, że prędzej czy później jedno z dzieci w ten sposób zwróci się do jego narzeczonej.

— Hermiono, od lat zajmujesz się tymi dziećmi. Jesteś dla nich podporą, uczysz odpowiedzialności i życia. Leczysz skaleczone kolana, ale potrafisz też nimi wstrząsnąć, gdy tego potrzebują. Karcisz, kiedy wydaje im się, że ich wybryki są niewinnym żartem — mimo że ranią innych, przytulasz, gdy ich maleńki świat wali im się na głowę. Umiesz zmobilizować, by mieli odwagę spełniać swoje marzenia. Inspirujesz ich do podążania za swoimi ambicjami, jesteś dla nich bohaterką. Dziewczynki podziwiają w tobie nie tylko twoją kobiecość, ale też hart ducha, to, że potrafisz bronić siebie i innych, a chłopcy uwielbiają, gdy wspólnie rozwiązujecie łamigłówki oraz bawicie się zaklęciami. Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowa. Przecież jesteś ich matką.

 

Kobieta otworzyła usta w celu zaprzeczenia, jednak Teodor jeszcze nie skończył. Ujął ją delikatnie za dłoń i zaczął kciukiem uspokajająco gładzić jej knykcie. Nie pozwolił, by uciekała przed nim wzrokiem.

— I wiesz, co jeszcze robisz? Martwisz się. Nie śpisz po nocach, gdy któreś z nich miało wcześniej kiepski humor, zastanawiasz się, jak możesz im pomóc, ulżyć. Ile razy byłaś z nimi w Mungu, bo któreś z nich dostało smoczej grypy lub zraniło się z powodu nieświadomych wybuchów magii?

Hermiona spuściła wzrok i zaczęła skubać nerwowo szatę. Wiedziała, że Teodor miał rację, a mimo wszystko czuła się niepewnie. Rzadko kiedy była tak wyprowadzona z równowagi.

— Ale nie ja je urodziłam — wyszeptała na głos swoje myśli.

— To nic — powiedział uspokajająco Teodor, przytulając ją do siebie. — Jesteś ich matką w każdym innym calu. To tylko drobny szczegół.

Kobieta pozwoliła, by Teodor szeptał jej tego rodzaju słówka i ją utulał. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie przyzwyczai się do tego ot tak, od razu. Jeszcze wielokrotnie będzie denerwowała się i szukała ukojenia, pocieszenia oraz argumentów u narzeczonego. Miała jednak nadzieję, że nie zajmie jej to zbyt długo i z czasem nauczy się cieszyć tym, jak mówi na nią Freya.

 

* * *

 

  
Nie sądziła tylko, że parędziesiąt miesięcy później dziewczynka przybiegnie do niej z wyciągniętymi rękami, gdy tylko ją zobaczy, krzycząc głośno:

 

— Mamo, mamo! Będę _Malfoy_!

**Author's Note:**

> [1] znalezione w sieci. Podobnie jak tytuł.  
> Tematem tekstu konkursowego, mimo nazwania go Dniem Matki, było przedstawienie obrazu matki i mam nadzieję, że mi się to udało.


End file.
